


Just Us

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, post It Chapter Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Richie and Eddie have pillow talk
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	Just Us

“Okay no bullshit! Why did you really buy this house?” Asked Eddie as he looked up at Richie, his body still glistening with sweat from what they did ten minutes ago as he lay underneath Richie. Richie was on his side and a little on top of Eddie, he rested on his elbow while his other hand pulled him closer. The warm glow of the lamp was the only light that filled the room as they lay on the the blankets that rested on top of the bedsheets.

They were currently at a lake house Richie had brought for them both. He decided it would be nice for them to get away for the weekend and everything about it so far had been perfect, everything he had ever imagined. The house was theirs to keep, a little place for them do go whenever they needed a break from things back at home.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about Eddie Spaghetti” Responded Richie with a smirk as he pulled a blanket from underneath Eddie to wrap around them both.

“I’m not stupid, asshole, you’re hiding something” Responded Eddie but there was no harshness in his words as he smiled. Richie smiled back as he reached one of his hands down to stroke his fingers through Eddie’s now messy hair.  
“Okay it’s going to sound stupid when I say it now so don’t make fun of me” Started Richie as he chuckled a little to himself while his fingers continued to stroke through his hair.

“When we were kids and all that shit was going on in Derry and the times your mom would never let you out....I used to imagine a place for us both, a cabin or a lake house like this or some shit, a place for us to run to...I wished that we could live there just me and you, away from all the bad shit in the world and that nothing else would matter...because it would just be us together...happy” Explained Richie as Eddie’s eyes looked around the room before looking back up at him.

“Really?” He responded as he raised an eyebrow.  
“Dude I told you not to make fun of me-“  
“No I’m not! it’s sweet! So that’s why you got the house, to live that?” Asked Eddie as Richie shrugged.  
“I guess so” he said softly.

“Come on, tell me” Started Eddie as he shuffled a little to get more comfortable before looking back up.  
“What else did thirteen year old Richie think about?” He asked, he had a smile on his face, his big brown eyes looking up at him filled with excitement and Richie felt like his heart was going little flips.

“Thirteen year old Richie thought about a lot of things...dirty things” smirked Richie as he leaned closer, whispering the last part to Eddie’s lips before he pulled him into a kiss. Eddie grinned through the kiss as Richie began to pull away.  
“Like little Eddie Spaghetti running around in those little shorts, ugh so many thoughts Ed’s" he responded causing Eddie to groan and shove him back.

“Ugh, forget I asked!”  
“What?! You asked! So I’m being honest!” Giggled Richie as he pressed close to Eddie again.  
“I meant the innocent shit, God!” Groaned Eddie as Richie giggled, leaning down to press kisses to Eddie’s cheek and down his neck.

“So come on, what did you think about?”  
“You said to forget it” mumbled Richie against his neck.  
“Well I’m asking again!” He Responded causing Richie to chuckle before lifting himself up again to face Eddie.  
“What did you plan for us?”

“Okay! So in our home away from shitty Derry and your mom, we could have all the candy we want and we’d have a huge fucking collection of comic books, we would build forts and watch shitty horror movies and talk about how unrealistic they are because we basically lived out our own horror movie and we’d stay up for hours and just talk and because there’s no parents around, no one could tell us to do shit” Explained Richie as he looked at the soft smile on Eddie’s face.  
“When was the last time you thought about it? Us in a place like this?”  
“The first night you came to live with me, after all the shit in Derry” Admitted Richie as his fingers went back to Eddie’s hair.

“After all these years I guess I couldn’t believe we found each other and that you actually wanted to be with me and I thought maybe I could live out this” Said Richie as he looked around the room before looking back down at Eddie.  
“Of course I wanna be with you dumbass” he whispered as he looked up at Richie with a smile before he was reaching his hand up to pull Richie down into a kiss. 

As Eddie pulled away from the kiss, Richie noticed how it looked like Eddie was deep in thought as his eyebrows furrowed together.  
“What?” Asked Richie, Eddie reached up to grab for the blanket that was covering them both but Richie stopped him.

“Give me the blanket asshole!” He complained as he tried to pull it out of Richie’s hands.  
“Hogging the blankets already Eds?” Smirked Richie.  
“No! I’m getting out of bed! And I don’t hog the blankets”  
“Why? And you totally do!”  
“No I don’t fucker and I’ll be just a second! I need to get something and I’m not walking downstairs naked!” Explained Eddie.  
“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before”  
“Well it’s fucking cold down there!” Argued back Eddie causing Richie to chuckle before he finally gave in and gave Eddie the blanket.  
“Thank you!” He said as he shuffled out of Richie’s embrace and climbed off the bed before wrapping the blanket around himself.

It wasn’t long before Richie could hear Eddie’s feet padding back up the stairs after whatever he was doing and the door opened again. He jumped a little with surprise as bags of candy were thrown at him.  
“What’s this?” Asked Richie with a smile.  
“Living out the dream” shrugged Eddie before he was climbing back onto the bed and shuffling back into Richie’s arms as Richie grabbed one of the bags of sour patch candies and opened it up.

“We building forts too?” Asked Richie as he shoved some of the candy in his mouth.  
“I’m not doing naked forts with you” scoffed Eddie as he shoved his hand into the bag and shoved the candy into his mouth the way he used to as a kid, cheeks a little puffed out because of how much he shoved in. Cute! Cute! Cute!  
“Spoil sport” smirked Richie before he was leaning down to kiss Eddie again. He now tasted sweet from the candy as he deepened the kiss. “Still eating!” Muffled Eddie as he pulled away from the kiss. Richie watched with amusement as Eddie chewed down the rest of the candies in his mouth.

Once Eddie had finished, Richie was leaning down to claim his lips again, Eddie’s hands reached up into Richie’s hair as he pushed himself up into him. He doesn’t think he’d ever get used to the feeling of Eddie’s body pressed up against his.

Richie reached his hand out and pushed the bags of candy off the bed, the open bag spilling on the floor causing Eddie to pull away from the kiss.  
“Goddamn it Richie!”  
“I’ll clean it up later” Smirked Richie with amusement.  
“If you eat any of the candies from the open bag after it being on the floor I swear-“ Eddie didn’t get to finish his rant as Richie pulled him into another kiss. 

Eddie hummed against his lips as he relaxed back into the blankets again. Richie chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss but what took him by surprise was Eddie reaching up to push Richie fully onto the bed and climb on top to straddle him. Richie looked up with surprise as Eddie placed both his hands on Richie’s chest as he looked down at him.

“Pretty sure this was something teen Richie thought about too” Said Richie causing Eddie to roll his eyes.  
“Do you ever stop talking?” Said Eddie, voice low and he leaned down closer to Richie’s face.  
“You know me Ed’s, of course I don’t and the way you’re smiling at me I don’t think you want me to stop” grinned Richie as he leaned up a little to meet Eddie’s lips.

“Maybe not” whispered Eddie with a smirk before their lips touched.


End file.
